


Catch

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [18]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Humor, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those introductions that's hard to explain. "Well, she fell off the pole while we were pole dancing and I caught her very badly..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> The original prompter may not have meant pole dancing. If that is the case, I apologise. But when I still have bruises from my own pole classes, it seemed like something that both of these two would enjoy.

Pole dancing isn’t actually all that feminine or sexy. That’s why Merida _likes_ it, because it’s all biceps and abs, because she can do press-ups and arm wrestle and tell her mother that it’s for her dance class. Elinor doesn’t approve, of course, but Merida only agreed to a dance class, not to any particular one. It’s not her fault if her mother was thinking more of ballet.

She first meets Anna at a different class than her usual, when there’s a yelp from behind her Merida turns without thinking. She catches the girl, but overbalances, and they hit the mat in a tumble of limbs, red hair and curses.

“Sorry,” says the girl, wincing. She’s got as many bruises as any of them.

“Merida,” she replies.

“Anna. Good catch.”

“What was it?”

“Handspring.” Anna shrugs, and to be fair that certainly explains it. Merida’s shouldermount has nearly decapitated their teacher before.

“Good luck.”

She cheers with the others when Anna nails the move, punching the air, and claps her on the shoulder when she dismounts flushed and victorious. Those are the moments that make it all worth it.

She lingers at the end of class, dawdling as Anna retrieves her towel from the ceiling and everyone files out.

“Hey,” says Anna.

“So.” It’s strange to feel nervous. “Coffee?”

Anna smiles. “Totally.”


End file.
